


дождь

by yonah_kii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Forbidden Love, Non-human Species, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonah_kii/pseuds/yonah_kii
Summary: пока холодная вода срывается с неба, это легче выносить.
Relationships: Mushibami Erimi/Youbami Miri
Kudos: 2





	дождь

Ночь. Улица. Фонарь… Нет, здесь не так.

  
Здесь вечер. Дождь. Прохладно. Одежда липнет к коже, волосы ко лбу. Стена жидких стрел укрывает собой от мира, изменчивым и гибким балдахином свисая с крыши беседки. Многообразие самых разных людских запахов вода смыла вместе с песком на подбитых каменных ступеньках, оставив лишь один, едва заметный и приятный, и приятен он даже не так, как бывает приятен запах пищи, а скорее как что-то такое, от чего не хочется уйти. От чего не хочется бежать. К чему хочется вернуться.

  
Эрими смотрит на льющуюся завесу, Мири смотрит на Эрими. Всего секунду, и секунда уже как час. Переводит взгляд на ноги. Промочила и ботинки, знает — сестра будет ругаться. Из заботы и переживания, конечно, поэтому не страшно. Эрими наверное тоже попадёт… Белая кофта вымокла до нитки. Прилипла к коже, обрисовывая лопатки, плечи и дальше по худым рукам, к ладоням, что тянутся к воде, словно ей всё мало. Капли бьются о кончики пальцев, по тыльной стороне ладони затекают под рукав, но это так не важно…

  
Мокрыми руками протерев лицо, Эрими садится рядом, запрокинув голову и уставившись в пустую пирамиду крыши.

  
— Когда же он закончится? — спрашивает нетерпеливо.

  
Мири хочется ответить, но слова не идут на ум. Молчать неловко, пытаться что-то сказать — ещё хуже. Она кусает себя за щёку, отводя взгляд, и глотает слюну — есть хочется…

  
Эрими сидит, не шелохнётся, тоже молча, будто вопрос был риторическим. Дрожит. Чуть заметно, но всё же дрожит. Замерзла.

  
— Тебе холодно? — Мири неловко разрывает тишину.

  
Эрими смотрит с удивлением:

  
— А? Нет, всё хорошо, мне нормально, — а в глазах и в голосе вопрос и мысль о том, как бы не показаться слабой. Это заметно, это ясно как день.

  
— Но ты дрожишь.

  
Мири тепло каждый раз, когда они смотрят друг на друга. Глаза Эрими в тени такие тёмные, похожие на бездонную морскую пучину, куда едва доходит свет. Серый с синим; на слух блёкло, но смотрит ведь так проникновенно, так живо. Красиво. Мири снимает толстовку и протягивает Эрими.

  
— Можешь надеть, если хочешь, — говорит тихо, будто боясь спугнуть.

  
Эрими несильно сжимает руками ткань, словно пробует мягкость. Затем поднимает на Мири взгляд:

  
— А вдруг ты простынешь?

  
Мири чувствует, как её лицо становится горячее. Она чуть улыбается, качает головой. Конечно нет, не простынет. Её не касаются людские болячки, а прохладу можно перетерпеть.

  
— Спасибо, — они соприкасаются пальцами, когда Эрими надевает толстовку и усаживается поудобнее.

  
Её пальцы поверх пальцев Мири, прохладные… Неловко. И так не хочется убирать руки. Они сидят, вслушиваясь в шум дождя. Мири чувствует, как от эфемерного тепла у неё внутри словно лёд тает, и едва не начинает улыбаться.

  
Лёд тает, а пустота разрастается. Растёт в животе и вверх к горлу, жжётся. _Жжёт голодом._ Она ничего не ела уже несколько дней… Пустой живот вдруг урчит неприлично громко и Мири готова провалиться сквозь землю.

  
Секунда.

  
Эрими смотрит без осуждения, спокойно.

  
— Ты голодная? — спрашивает с нежностью.

  
Мири теряется, не зная что ответить. Вода стучит по крыше, заглушая мысли. Руки разделяются, Эрими роется в рюкзаке и через секунду достаёт оттуда небольшой контейнер. Мири сразу понимает, к чему всё идет, и как можно более незаметно подавляет рвотный позыв.

  
— Вот… Тут онигири с тунцом, можешь взять, — Эрими показывает контейнер, в котором ровно лежат несколько рисовых треугольников. От одного их вида становится не по себе.

  
Отказ — Мири знает — будет выглядеть странно и грубо… Эрими наверняка расстроится. Мири чувствует себя ужасно уже потому, что хочет отказаться от угощения, которое предлагает подруга. Возможно, она даже сама его сделала…

  
— Спасибо.

  
Скрывая всю палитру неприятных чувств, Мири берёт онигири и пару секунд разглядывает.

  
— Я поставлю тут, бери, если одного будет мало, — Эрими ставит открытый контейнер на скамью и мягко улыбается. От этой улыбки внутри тепло и Мири не знает, куда себя деть.

  
Но тепло улетучивается, когда она остаётся один на один с онигири, запах которого уже кажется ужасным смрадом.

  
Укус. Глоток.

  
_Отвратно…_

  
В действительности было бы приятнее смешать пепел и опилки с дёгтем и заесть хорошим таким куском парафина. В горле встаёт сжатый тошнотный ком, к глазам подступают слёзы. Мири заталкивает в себя рис с рыбой, стараясь не отплёвываться, и лишь для вида жуёт собственные щёки. Сглатывая мерзость в последний раз, она выдыхает с облегчением.

  
Эрими очень удачно отвернулась к водяной завесе, снова тянет руки в воду. Мири чувствует себя чуть спокойнее, когда та не смотрит на её жалкие потуги не подавиться людской пищей. В горле ком, голова кружится, рот после такого неплохо бы вымыть с мылом.

  
— Ещё раз спасибо, было вкусно! — неприлично грязная ложь, от которой воротит ещё сильнее.

  
Желудок словно узлом перевязали. Эрими не нужно знать, каких усилий Мири стоило даже прожевать этот несчастный комок риса. Её радостная полуулыбка в ответ скорее всего даже не стоила этого… Лишь послужила ложкой мёда в бочке дёгтя. Хотя ещё неизвестно, что из этого более отвратительно…

  
Она никогда не узнает. Не должна знать. Открыться будет самой большой глупостью и будет означать не только лишение хорошего отношения к себе, но и верную их с сестрой гибель. Эрими ведь не станет слушать, да? Потому что гули не люди… Гули убивают. Гули лгут. Гули притворяются.

  
_Гули не любят. Не жалеют. Не чувствуют ничего кроме кровавой жажды и голода._

  
Так ведь все говорят? Лишь звери… Уроды. Убийцы в людском облике без грамма сострадания и эмпатии. Все до единого…

  
Больно об этом даже думать. У Мири щемит в груди от мысли о том, что когда-нибудь лицо Эрими может исказиться гримасой первобытного ужаса; что когда-нибудь их с сестрой может настигнуть что-то более страшное, чем голодовка.

  
Что то, что она ни в силах изменить, способно принести ей несправедливо обесцененную погибель. Об этом не скажут. Об этом забудут. Этому обрадуются, как чему-то хорошему. Эрими тоже будет рада? Или просто забудет… Думать об этом всё равно что вести горячим лезвием по сердцу.

  
— Ты плачешь? — обеспокоенный голос Эрими вытягивает из полных боли мыслей; тёплая ладонь ложится на плечо.

  
Мири быстро моргает несколько раз. Она и не заметила, как по лицу потекли слезы… Стыдоба какая, и как теперь объясняться?

  
— А, это? Это… с волос натекло, — глупо, ужасно глупо… Мири поднимает руку и пальцами ворошит мокрые волосы, стараясь быть хоть чуть-чуть убедительной. Эрими смотрит на неё темнеющими омутами и внезапно подается вперед, чтобы осторожно обнять.

  
Тень осторожно ложится на кроны деревьев, а время будто любезно остановило свой ход, чтобы дать им несколько секунд на объятие. В голове Мири круговорот мыслей. Эрими, стой, погоди… Слова даются с трудом, а чувства льются из глаз. Эрими складывает руки замком на её пояснице — как раз там, где покоится кагуне — и Мири сперва холодеет изнутри, а потом согревается за секунду. Она неловко обнимает в ответ, из последних сил сдерживая плач.

  
Слишком много. Слишком неправильно. Слишком опасно…

  
Дождь наконец уходит и тишина словно знаменует собой начало чего-то нового. Горизонт топит в себе солнце, а они топят в себе надежду.


End file.
